sfzerofandomcom-20200213-history
Razor Edges
A Razor may select any of the following Razor Edges so long as you meet the razor’s edge’s minimum level requirement. 2nd Level Close Control You are skilled at forcefully moving your opponent around. You gain a +1 bonus on bull rush and reposition combat maneuver checks. You also gain a +1 bonus to KAC when attacked with the bull rush and reposition maneuvers. These bonuses increase by +1 for every five levels after 2nd and apply to precision strike attacks. Combat Training You gain a combat feat. You may learn this razor’s edge multiple times, but no more than once every four levels. Drive By You reduce the penalty to attacks made while in a vehicle by 2. Duelist You are especially good at defensive melee combat. Treat all melee weapons as if they had the block weapon special quality, and if the weapon already has the block weapon special quality, the enhancement bonus it grants is increased to +2. Energetic Synergy When attacking a target with a weapon that deals acid, cold, electric, fire or sonic damage, you deal an additional point of damage per die. Evade You may spend a Resolve Point to take a guarded step as a reaction when you are missed with an attack. Expert Advice When you use the aid another action, you may spend a Resolve Point to grant all allies within 30 feet the benefits of the aid another action with that particular skill. Extra Chrome Choose one cybernetic augment with an item level equal to your class level or lower. You gain that augment, and have it implanted for free. Favored Terrain Select a terrain type. So long as you have adequate time to prepare your equipment appropriately, you gain a circumstance bonus equal to one fourth your level on Perception, Stealth and Survival checks in that terrain, and ignore difficult terrain in that environment. Terrain Options are: cold (ice, glaciers, snow, tundra), desert (sand, scrub land, wastelands), forest (coniferous and deciduous), jungle, mountain (including hills), off-world (asteroids, space stations), plains (grasslands, steppes), swamps (marshes, wetlands), underground (caves, subterranean facilities), urban (buildings, streets, sewers, sprawl), water (both above and below the surface). Focus Fire Whenever you use a weapon with the automatic weapon special property and make a full attack against a single creature, you may total your damage from all attacks before applying damage reduction. Storm Swap You gain Quick Draw as a bonus feat. Additionally, you may swap weapons once per round without spending an action to do so. Walking Armory You are used to carrying a great deal of equipment. Treat your Strength modifier as 2 higher for the purpose of determining encumbrance, and you never have your speed reduced below 30 feet due to armor or encumbrance. 4th Level Careful Strikes You can always choose to deal nonlethal damage with your melee or ranged weapons, but not weapons with the explode special weapon quality. Combat Insight Whenever an ally makes an attack, you can spend a Resolve Point as a reaction to grant your Wisdom modifier as an insight bonus on the attack roll. This ability only works if that ally can see and hear you. Crossfire Whenever you attack with a weapon which has the automatic weapon special property, you may spend a Resolve Point and spray your weapon about and create an area that is hazardous to all within it. You effect the area of a cone with a range to half the weapon’s range increment. Any creature who ends their turn within that area before the beginning of your next turn takes damage equal to your weapon damage. They may make a Reflex Save against a DC equal to 10 + your Wisdom modifier + your level to take half damage. This consumes all remaining ammunition in your weapon. Fall Back Whenever you use the withdraw action you can choose to spend a Resolve Point to move one willing ally with you as you move. If you both successfully move, neither you or the ally may make attacks in the following round. Parry Whenever you are wielding a melee weapon and the target of a melee attack you may try and use your weapon to defend yourself. As a reaction, make an attack roll. If your attack exceeds the opponents attack roll, the attack is deflected. If your weapon has the block weapon special property, you gain the enhancement bonus from that ability to this attack roll. You may only parry a single attack per round. You must know the duelist razor’s edge to learn this razor’s edge. Strike Equipment You can use your precision strike ability to target something worn or wielded rather than the creature itself. The attack takes a −4 penalty rather than the normal −2 and is made against the creature. If the attack hits, the worn or wielded object is affected by the disarm or sunder combat maneuver. Your attack roll is treated as if it were the combat maneuver roll for purposes of resolving the maneuver. If sunder is chosen, the attack deals weapon damage normally in addition to the damage from the Deadly Aim feat. Wounding Strike If your precision strike ability hits and is a critical hit the target must make a Fortitude Save against a DC equal to 10 + half your razor level + your wisdom modifier. If the target fails the save, the effect of the critical hit is similar to the wound critical hit effect, except it is based on the appendage targeted (listed below), and the damage is not doubled. The normal effects of targeting and hitting the appendage still occur. * Arms: Severed limb, lose a hand, 1d6 bleed damage * Head: Lost eye or destroyed ear, -2 perception, 1d6 bleed damage * Legs: Severed limb, -10 feet land speed, 1d6 bleed damage * Torso: 1d4 Constitution damage, 1d6 bleed damage * Wings: Severed limb, -10 feet fly speed, 1d6 bleed damage 6th Level Covering Assault You can spend a Resolve Point and use your standard action to make an attack that has no effect other than to force your opponent to defend rather than attack. The target must be a creature you could choose to attack, and the attack roll is made against an AC 15. If you succeed, you deal no damage, but all allies gain a +2 circumstance bonus to their AC against that creature until your next turn. Deafening Strike When attacking an opponent’s head, your precision strike ability can forgo the normal effects to instead attempt to deafen the target. If struck, the target must make a Fortitude Save against a DC equal to 10 + half your razor level + your wisdom modifier or be deafened for 1d4 minutes. Evasion You can avoid attacks with great agility. If you make a successful Reflex saving throw against an attack that normally deals half damage on a successful save, you take no damage. Evasion can be used only if you are wearing light or no armor. Harrying Assault You can spend a Resolve Point and use your standard action to attack that distracts your enemy. The target must be a creature you could choose to attack, and the attack roll is made against an AC 15. If you succeed, you deal no damage, but all allies gain a +2 circumstance bonus to their attacks against that creature so long as the attack is made before your next turn. Hide in Plain Sight You may use Stealth even while being observed. Improved Energetic Synergy When attacking a target with a weapon that deals acid, cold, electric, fire or sonic damage, you affect the target with the critical hit effect on an attack roll of a 19, so long as the attack still hits. This is not a critical hit and does not deal double damage. You must know the energetic synergy razor’s edge to learn this razor’s edge. Opportunist Whenever you make an attack of opportunity and miss, it does not count as your attack of opportunity for the round. Reaper Whenever you make attack only a single enemy this turn, and that enemy is at below half their Hit Points you deal an additional point of damage per die so long as it is your first attack each round. You benefit from this razor’s edge even when using precision strike. Recoil Control Whenever you make a full attack with a firearm, your penalty on all attacks is reduced by 1. This ability cannot reduce your penalty to attacks below −3. You must have a Strength modifier of at least 3 to select this edge. Riposte Whenever you successfully negate an attack with the parry razor’s edge, you may make your attack of opportunity against the creature who attacked you. You must know the parry razor’s edge to learn this razor’s edge. 8th Level Controlled Auto Fire Whenever you use the automatic weapon special property, each attack only uses the amount of ammunition or charges that taking one shot would (rather than two shots worth as normal for automatic weapon attacks). You must have the recoil control razor’s edge to learn this razor’s edge. Defensive Duelist Whenever you fight defensively you may parry an additional time per round. When you use the total defense action, you may spend a Resolve Point to be able to parry up to three times but may not riposte. These effects ignore the normal limit of a single reaction per round, but only for these effects. Grenade Bogo You may throw two grenades at once so long as those grenades are both at least 2 levels lower than your level, and their areas of effect are adjacent to or overlap one another. Killzone Whenever you use the crossfire razor’s edge, all creatures currently within the cone must immediately save or be affected. They are not affected again in the same round even if they end their turn within the cone. You must know the crossfire razor’s edge to learn this ability. Ricochet Whenever you use a weapon with the automatic weapon special property to attack in a cone (including using the crossfire or killzone edges) you gain a bonus to the attack rolls or save DC’s equal to the number of walls within the cone (max +3). Staggering Strike When striking a torso, your precision strike ability can forgo the normal effects to instead attempt to stagger the target. If struck, the target must make a Fortitude Save against a DC equal to 10 + half your razor level + your wisdom modifier or be staggered for 1 round. Strike Cybernetics You can use your precision strike ability to target a cybernetic augmentation that is installed in one of the target appendages. If you hit the appendage the creature must make a save against a DC is equal to 10+ half your razor level + your wisdom modifier, or that cybernetic augmentation is disabled for 1d4 rounds. This may have effects similar to those listed in the precision strike ability, if the cybernetic augmentation is a limb. See Also * Razor * Combat Upgrades Category:Class choices